U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,689 issued to Gerard A. Dutra on Oct. 17, 1978, describes alkyl-[di(benzyl) or di(aryl)]esters of N-phosphonomethylglycine which are produced by the reaction of a dibenzyl or diaryl phosphite with an N-methylene alkyl glycinate trimer. These esters and the hydrolysis products thereof containing at least one benzyloxy or aryloxy group bonded to phosphorus are compounds disclosed as having the formula ##STR1## wherein R is a member of the group consisting of phenyl, benzyl, naphthyl, biphenylyl, and phenyl, benzyl or naphthyl groups substituted with from 1 to 3 groups selected from the class consisting of hydroxyl, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, trifluoromethyl, carbo(lower alkoxy), nitro or halo; R.sub.1 is hydrogen or an R group, and R.sub.2 is a lower alkyl group or hydrogen, and the strong acid salts of the compounds wherein neither R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 is H. The aforementioned compounds are disclosed as useful as post-emergent herbicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,356 issued to James A. Sikorski et al on Sept. 20, 1983, discloses compounds represented by the formula ##STR2## wherein R is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, or biphenylyl; or phenyl, naphthyl, or biphenylyl substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, methylenedioxy; R.sub.1 is independently phenyl or phenyl substituted with from one to three substituents selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, halogen, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, and halogen and wherein R.sub.2 is lower alkyl or araloweralkyl.
Belgian Pat. No. 894,595 issued to James A. Sikorski et al on Apr. 5, 1983, discloses compounds represented by the formula ##STR3## wherein n is an integer 1 or 2 and wherein R is selected from the group consisting of phenyl, naphthyl, or biphenylyl; or phenyl, naphthyl, or biphenylyl substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of lowr alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, alkoxycarbonyl, methylenedioxy, trifluoromethyl, cyano, nitro, and halogen; and wherein R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, cycloalkyl, alkyl, alkyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, cyano, lower alkoxycarbonyl, bis(aryloxy)phosphinyl wherein said aryl portion thereof corresponds to a group selected from R; phenyl or phenyl substituted with 1 or 2 substituents independently selected from the group consisting of lower alkyl and lower alkoxy; acyl or aroyl; or R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are independently selected from the aforerecited groups and joined together to form a cyclic structure having 3-8 atoms therein and R.sub.3 is lower alkyl or aralower alkyl.
Japanese L.O.P. No. 56-156295/1981 describes the preparation and herbicidal utility of symmetrical aminosulfinamide derivatives of the formula ##STR4## wherein R represents phenyl which are useful as herbicides.